Mark of Athena
by sofagogo
Summary: My version of Mark of Athena in which Reyna sides with Octavian and the Greeks are captured by Romans. What will happen next? Percabeth, Jeyna, possibly Jiper. I love comments!
1. Chp 1 Percy

_All rights to Rick Riordan. I do not own the Percy Jackson characters._

_*Foreword from the author: Hi guys! I hope you like this version of Mark of Athena. I've got a plan for how this is gonna go and I really like it so tell me what you think. Comment and favorite!_

_-Sosie98: I am in love with Leo Valdez. He is mine. I claim him. I would take Percy, but hey, I'm a Percabeth shipper.*_

**Percy**

Percy tried to smear as much of the eyeliner off as he could before Annabeth saw him. It just added to the stupidity of the purple (Gods-I'm-not-Justin Bieber) cloak. He thought about taking it off and folding it up too, but with Reyna standing nearby and she having applied and thought out the aforesaid artistic touches, Percy was a little too scared to do anything about it.

The boat was huge and looming above them like an enormous flying elephant with a dragon's head. It looked fancy too and shined like a million drachmas in the sun. Percy couldn't help but compare it the Roman "navy" with its single wooden dingy.

Reyna walked over to him, but he didn't even realize she was by his side before she started to speak.

"I was talking to Octavian…"  
>That was all Percy needed to hear, "Why were you talking to that idiot?"<p>

Reyna raised her eyebrows, "Octavian can be very wise… on occasion."

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," said Reyna, "He suggested that… _maybe_… you shouldn't be the first person to see your friends."

Percy stepped away from her, "What?"

"He said he thinks they'd get overwhelmed."  
>"Oh my gods. How could he ever think something so stupid?"<br>"And I agree."

Percy stopped talking, not trusting himself not to cuss at her.

"Are you serious, Reyna?"

She nodded.

"This all comes back to Greeks being lesser than Romans, doesn't it, like we can't handle the same things you can."

"No." said Reyna softly. She was good at controlling her temper but her look said 'don't even go there'.

"You don't have to hide it for me. You wouldn't have a problem rushing over there if those were Romans you hadn't seen for eight months."

Reyna abandoned all pretense, "You don't understand. Romans are different than Greeks."  
>"How?"<br>"Well, for one, Romans know their battle strategy. Battle strategy indicates a smarter person and a smarter person indicates a larger complex for handling personal emotion."

Percy blinked, "In American please?"

"Romans are smarter than Greeks and therefore they won't freak out over small things."  
>"Small things? I've been gone for eight months, Reyna, eight. That would be horrible if my friends weren't excited to see me. And as for being less smart, my girlfriend Annabeth could take you down in a chess match any time."<br>(Ok, so maybe Annabeth didn't know how to play chess, but it sounded like something smart.)

"I might just take her up on that challenge," she smirked, "Now, leave before they come down."

"Who says I have too? I'm praetor."  
>"You're only praetor because Jason's not here. If Jason's on that boat this very well may be your last day in office. So," she said leaning in close to his face, "I suggest you make your decisions wisely."<br>Percy unbuckled his cloak, threw it on the ground and sneered in her face, "I never wanted to be your stupid praetor anyway."  
>-<p>

Walking away from the ship was one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do (hyperbolically speaking), but his anger kept his feet moving. He was going to see Annabeth either way later, but from the way she'd sounded so irked in his dream the night before he'd wanted to ease her conscience soon. Maybe if he'd said it that way, Reyna would have seen the problem differently. He kicked himself. He could be so stupid sometimes.

Part of him believed Reyna that Romans were smarter than Greeks. Or at least they were in most cases. Annabeth had the ability to make everyone around her to look stupid in comparison but he didn't know who would win if Reyna made a guest appearance on Are You Smarter Than a Half-Blood?

Inside his cabin Percy stared at the picture of her on the computer screen. He'd found it online when he remembered his password to the facebook neither of them were supposed to have. They were both laughing at the time it was taken so they looked like idiots, but at the same time they looked happy. Percy hadn't laughed that hard in a while, even with Hazel and Frank. He guessed it was just something that happened when you knew a person so well. You just… understood them and could crack up laughing about just about anything.

Outside he heard a scream from one of the girl campers. Probably just some girl being scared out of her mind by a Mercury kid. He shook his head as he laid down across his bed sheets. They were always being idiots, tricking people and looking at girls while they showered. Sickos. He fell asleep with that final thought, no not the looking at girls while they showered thing, the Annabeth thing, and imagined how amazing it would be just to see her again.

When Percy finally woke up it was about five o' clock in the afternoon. He'd missed lunch and boy was he starving. Reyna was sitting on a bench in the forum, writing something down on a chart.

"Hey Reyna…"

She slammed the chart down on the bench and smiled up at him, "Perrcyy…"

She seemed a little too happy to see him, "Are they out yet? Can I see them?"  
>"About that…" she looked down at the floor and shrugged, "There was no one on the boat."<br>"What?"

"Yep. No signs of a struggle or anything like that. It looks like they just… left. But they're not anywhere in the camp and we searched the whole boat."

Percy squinted at her, "Reyna you're a terrible liar."


	2. Chp 2 Percy

*I'm really digging you fanfiction people right now! Please comment and favorite. I love you guys so much. I'm gonna be switching POV's, and I think next chapters gonna be Annabeth. I don't want to do three chapters each like Rick Riordan because I get bored with that characters POV as I go along. So, I really hope you like it. I'm so excited about this story coming out and this is the only thing that's keeping me. Hope you love it!*

**Percy**

Percy stood on the ship without any idea how he'd gotten there. After running out on Reyna, Percy had sprinted to the forum and climbed onto the deck. They didn't even have guards around the perimeter of the ship, so it was pretty simple. However, there was something going on. Now, Percy figured that the scream he'd heard didn't have anything to do with the Mercury cabin.

Sure enough, there were no signs of struggle but the ship didn't seemed to have been abandoned either. Everything was pretty much where they'd left it. It was strange seeing it all there, like ghosts from his past.

There were Annabeth's maps, with her perfect handwriting, and Percy could smell her perfume… but something wasn't right. Her knife was lying on the floor, right next to Thalia's bow and quiver. They would never leave the ship without them, Percy was sure.

Then he heard it, a groan from the other end of the ship that told Percy something was up. Very slowly he walked into the next room, his sword held aloft ahead of him.

A boy laid tied to the bed. His black curly hair was matted with blood and his hands were tied behind him.

Percy recognized him at once. The boy from the video! He may have been a mess but he still was obviously that kid… what had he said his name was? Leo. That was it. Percy stared at him. He didn't know what to do. Annabeth had told him a while back that when someone had a head injury the smartest thing to do was just leave them alone and call the paramedics. But Percy wasn't smart, he didn't have a cell phone and he needed to figure out what had happened. So he shook his shoulder… just a little bit.

That's all it took. Leo sat upright as fast as he could and then his head fell back against the pillows.

"Ow."  
>"Sorry."<br>Leo opened his eyes, just a tiny bit, and squinted up at Percy, "Are you gonna beat me up because I'm seriously seeing a pattern in my life."

Percy smiled, "No. I just want to know what happened. You're not Roman are you?"

Leo raised his eyebrows and struggled to sit up, "Nope. The moment we got out on deck, those idiots from wherever you're from came and practically killed everyone. They beat us down and dragged everybody away. I don't know why the heck they left me."

"Guess they thought you weren't much of a threat."

Leo rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Percy stopped for a moment, "So where are you saying they are?"

"I don't know. In prison maybe? Do you guys have a prison? Or a dungeon maybe? That would be so sick! I mean seriously, if I had to be trapped anywhere it'd be in a dungeon. With some kind of jolly guards who are really dopey and if I sing to them they fall asleep and…"  
>Percy wasn't listening. Reyna. Reyna had done this. She and Octavian had teamed up behind his back to 'practically kill' his friends and put them away.<p>

"… I bet then the princess would even give me cake."

Percy blinked, "What?"

Leo shook his head as if he hadn't even realized what he'd been saying, "Nothing."

Then he paused, "Wait a minute… are you Percy Jackson?"  
>Percy nodded and brushed his hair out of his eyes.<p>

Leo shook his head, "Man, dude, Annabeth sure was freaking out about you."

"What are you talking about?"  
>"She was like searching for you everywhere. We were all pretty sure that you were dead. How can one man not be found when practically the whole country is out looking for him? You're good at hiding, dude."<p>

Percy smiled, "It's my thing… and you say dude a lot."

Leo raised his eyebrows, "Dude, you're ADHD."

"Oh, sure, I've got it bad. Mind telling me the story about the dungeons and the cake?"

Leo couldn't help but laugh at that and then suddenly he realized his situation, "Can you cut these ropes off me please?"

Percy sliced through them with his sword like it was nothing and then picked up Annabeth's knife and Thalia's bow.

"We've got to bring these if we're gonna bust them out."

"Bust them out? They're in a camp guarded by like 200 Romans. And we're only two people."

"So 100 for each of us. All in a days work."

"You're insane."

Percy smiled, "I know."


	3. Chp 3 Annabeth

_*Please review and favorite. I love criticism so please, if you don't like something, say it. I looovee writing in Annabeth's point of view. I don't like how she's portrayed by the rest of the fanfics. It always seems like she's too Percy dependent. I don't know. I think she should be worried about him, but she needs to be concerned with keeping her and her other friends alive too. I don't think the fact that she hasn't seen Percy for so long means that she's going to put his well-being over her other friends. Well, maybe a little because she's worried about him, but…*_

**Annabeth**

It really sucks when you're sitting in a storage shed. And it also really sucks that if your friends had done what you said in the first place you wouldn't be in this situation.

Annabeth had been sitting in the corner for about five hours crammed in between Piper and Grover which was not a good place to be if you were bored out of your mind. Mostly because they were complete and total worriers.

Piper had been shivering ever since Jason had been separated from them. And Grover had been nervously chewing his fingernails and whispering to himself. Which in Annabeth's opinion was twice as irritating.

Especially since she should probably be the only one that had anything to worry about.

The door to the shed opened and light and air flooded in. One of the guards motioned to her and she uneasily stood up, her legs rocking side to side from being cramped in one position too long.

Grover began to realize what was happening and suddenly stood up.

"How about I go instead!" he smiled uneasily, "I'll answer all of your questions!"  
>The guards laughed, "We don't want an ugly Greek faun. We like our Greeks pretty."<p>

They picked up Annabeth under her arms and dragged her out of the shed. It was getting dark, and the only people out seemed to be the guards themselves which didn't make Annabeth feel any better.

Where was Percy? And how the heck did he manage not to be anywhere near her at all times?

The guards pulled her into a long room. A chandelier hung from the middle of the dining table and every window had purple curtains. A small kid walked up to her from behind, and she whirled around so fast the guards had to grab her again.

"You like it?" he smiled. He was blonde and blue-eyed and… well… childish-looking. Not to mention he was holding a stuffed bear.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It looks like Justin Bieber puked purple on your curtains."  
>"That's not very nice." He smiled and touched her cheek.<p>

Annabeth recoiled, "Don't touch me."

He laughed, "I can do whatever I want. You're my prisoner now. Got it?"

"No I don't. Even a prisoner has the right to be treated fairly. What about the right to a free trial? We're in America, kid."

Octavian completely ignored her, "Here's how this is going to go. I'm going to ask you a question and you're going to give me the answer."

"No."

"Excuse me?"  
>"No. I'm not doing that."<br>"You are."

"No I'm not. Not until you give me a fair trial."

He shrugged, "Fine, be a child. I'll just bring Reyna in to do the dirty work for me. Reyna!"

A tall girl with black hair strutted into the room.

"Octavian," she looked irritated, "I did what you wanted. We never agreed on torture."

"Reyna?"

She rolled her eyes but motioned for the guards to drop Annabeth on the floor.

"Come here girl."

Now was her chance. Annabeth sprinted to the doorway and slammed into with it with all her might. Nothing. It was on deadlock. She wanted to cry.  
>Reyna didn't even run. The next thing Annabeth knew Reyna had a knife to her cheek, one arm bracing her to the door.<p>

"You're insane." Annabeth yelled, "I won't tell you anything."  
>The next thing she knew Annabeth was doubled over. One hand on the eye that Reyna had punched.<p>

"So," Octavian smirked, standing over her, "What's your name?"

Annabeth glared up at him, "I don't have one."

Reyna punched her in the face again, "You're a stupid, stupid girl if you think this will get you anywhere."

Annabeth was trying to stay calm. She was in so much pain it was getting hard to talk.

" Where are you from Annabeth?" Octavian was pacing, a clipboard in his hand.

"I'm… I'm from Austin. Austin, Texas."  
>"You little liar!" Reyna screamed, and she pulled Annabeth's hair backwards and sliced her arm with a knife. Annabeth screamed pain. The room was dimming and her head was pounding like crazy.<p>

Octavian bent over her, his face an inch from hers, "Do you know Percy Jackson?"

Annabeth struggled to keep herself from sobbing, "I've never met him in my life."

And then she saw Reyna cut her other arm open and everything went black.

_*Please comment and review. I know there's a lot of Percabeth going on right now… but… hey… I'm a shipper. Anyway. I need a vote. There definitely is going to be either Jeyna or Jiper. I'm portraying Reyna as a jerk here, but I think it would be pretty cool if even though Reyna's on the other side, Jason's drawn to her or something like that. You tell me! Review and favorite *_


	4. Chp 4 Annabeth

_*I like this chapter. Please tell me what you think. And in response to one reviewer:_

_GoddessArtemis: I will be doing a scene like that but not in this chapter, because I have a plan for where that scene is going to go. It'll definitely be soon. _

_Myfabulousity: I completely agree!*_

**Annabeth**

Annabeth woke up in the storage shed with a pounding headache and Piper crying the corner. She slowly sat up. Someone had found a light and plugged it into the wall making it easier to see.

Everyone around her seemed heartbroken and sad. This was a drastic change from that morning when they'd been cracking jokes and throwing things. But that's how things went when you were a demigod. One second everything seemed perfect and then the next you're hanging by your ankles over a pit of boiling lava.

Piper rubbed her eyes and looked at her, "Annabeth? Are you ok?"

"Yah, I'm fine." She looked down at the ground.

"Yah right." Thalia rolled her eyes, "What'd they do to you in there?"

"They just asked me some questions."

"Can you get a black eye and a cut arm from people 'just asking questions?'"

"Seriously Thalia… get off my case. If I'm not mortally wounded what's the problem?"

Thalia just stared at her, "Whatever."

Annabeth put her head on her knees. Despite what she'd said she wasn't 'fine.' Lying there on the floor with someone torturing her wouldn't have been that bad. If it weren't for the fact that that _someone_ was a girl. Her age. Who seemed to be smarter and stronger than her.

For all of Annabeth's life she had been the best. Everyone had said she was the smartest. She was the strongest. She was the fastest. Now even that seemed doubtful. Everything she had ever relied on was falling apart. She had completely broken down in there. It was all just getting to be too much. For once she didn't care that she was a demigod. That she had an intellect so many people would dream of.

She envied the mortals who could worry about whether they could get that project done by tomorrow. Or if their boss would fire them or not. She wanted to be able to get a job and be able to hold it long enough to get a hundred dollars. She wanted to get married and raise a family. And grow old and act like a weirdo.

Being a demigod it was completely impossible. Well, maybe not the growing old part. But she had to be strong. She had to get through this. No life was worth throwing away.

She raised her head just as the door opened and the girl who had tortured her stuck her head in. Annabeth shrunk back against the wall, as if that would make her invisible. But the girl just walked farther inside.

"So," she smiled, "Someone told me you could play chess."

_*Remember how Percy told Reyna that Annabeth could take her down in a chess match anytime? But that Annabeth can't play chess? EEEEKKK! Keep telling me if you want Jeyna or Jiper:) Review and favorite. Love you guys, Sosie98_

_Oh, and by the way, has anyone had problems uploading documents. After uploading like two it doesn't let me upload anymore. *_


	5. Chp 5 Leo

_*Hi, guys. I am struggling to write from Leo's point of view! I love him to death in the books, but I'm not good with coming up with jokes on the spot. I can be funny… I really can, but in situations where you have to be funny and serious at the same time, it's pretty hard. So tell me what you think.*_

**Leo**

Leo was pretty happy when they left the ship. Not that he wanted to leave his baby behind hidden in the woods, but he had no compellation to hang out in the place where he'd almost been beaten to death.

Percy hummed to himself as they walked through the woods like none of this bothered him and he was going to get through it perfectly. And, as a matter of fact, he probably would. Leo betted that the only thing worrying Percy Jackson was if Leo would jeopardize the whole mission.

He stared at the ground as they walked. He knew that probably wasn't it at all. Leo was dramatic. He always had been. Putting thoughts in other peoples heads was a way of life for Leo and the fact that Percy Jackson was considered a sort of celebrity in the demigod world made it much more tempting.

He was hardly paying attention to where he was going when he heard a twig crack. Leo and Percy both looked up at the same time. They had no idea where the border patrol was focusing their pacing. With their luck it could be right in front of them.

"You heard that right?" Percy whispered.

Leo nodded as they took a few steps forward in sync. After a minute they decided the coast was clear… but there had been something in those woods and Leo couldn't help being a little nervous. So, as always, it was time to clear the air with humor.

"Was I the only one picturing a Chupacabra?"

Percy looked up and raised his eyebrows, "I was thinking more along the lines of a dragon with a foaming mouth."

"And you think my chupacabra idea was weird?"  
>"Doesn't the chupacabra like eat goats and stuff? We're not goats."<p>

"I don't know about that… you should smell yourself."

Percy laughed and it was weird for Leo to hear. Annabeth had talked about Percy for so long it was strange to be sharing laughter and conversation with a boy who for so long had been a figment of his imagination.

Then as they entered the clearing Percy went silent. As if someone had pushed his mute button. Guards stalked left and right all around them and Leo was pretty sure if they got caught the purple shirt that Percy had let him borrow wouldn't save him.

Leo followed Percy as they snuck around the edge of Camp. Hiding behind or inside cabins as was necessary. He didn't know where the heck they were going, he just knew that going with Percy was probably the smartest idea.

"So…" he whispered as they crouched inside a girl's cabin with hot pink curtains, "Where we going?"

"We're gonna find a dungeon, right?" he smiled, "It was your idea."

"I was kind of just joking," Leo said, feeling apprehensive. He didn't know Percy would take what he said so seriously.

"It was still a good idea. Romans have to have dungeons right?"  
>"Have you <em>seen<em> Clash of the Titans?"

"That's Greek, dude," Percy laughed.

"Oh shut up."

…

When they finally got to the main house it was almost 11 o'clock at night and Leo's back was hurting. They hadn't done much running but they'd been bent over the whole time and Leo was pretty tired of sneaking around.

The doors weren't even guarded which wasn't a good sign. After all most of the time when things weren't guarded it was a trap.

Percy and Leo tiptoed down the hallway.

"Where oh where could that dungeon be?" Leo sang softly.

Percy looked up at him, "Maybe down the dark staircase."

Sure enough a dark staircase descended to their right so far that they couldn't see the end.

"That doesn't look good."

But they walked down anyway. With each step the place seemed twenty degrees colder and by the time they'd gotten to the end they were shivering.

The staircase ended in a pitch black room and Leo could hear things rustling around in the dark.

"Is there a light switch in here?" Percy whispered, feeling the walls.

Leo joined him, "Gotcha!"

And the lights flipped on.

There were definitely cages, but no people. The metal bars were covered were spiderwebs and boxes full of tablecloths and other junk covered the ground.

"They're using their dungeons for storage space? What a waste!" Leo cried.

Percy closed his eyes and tried to think, "Where could they be?"

Leo didn't know what to tell him. He hadn't been much of a help on this mission. He didn't know why he'd even bothered to come along.

Percy looked so frustrated he was shaking, "What if they're being tortured or something right now? They should be here!"  
>"Where else could they have put them? A storage shed?" Leo whispered.<p>

"I-I don't know. We're running out of options. They're obviously somewhere heavily guarded where no one can get into. We might as well just break into a Senate meeting and get pounded by everyone in sight."  
>"Or," said Octavian from the top of the stairs, "You could come with me."<p>

_*So where are they? And please Jeyna or Jiper? I've gotten two votes for Jeyna. Anyone disagree? Anyway… I hope you like it. Jason will be coming in soon. I really don't like writing from a boy's point of view unless it's Percy soo… where do you think Jason is? What the heck is he doing while everyone else is locked in a storage shed? And also, what is the importance of Annabeth playing chess? Review and favorite please3 I love you guys.*_


	6. Chp 6 Piper

_*Ok… well, I'm trying to get as much of this done before school starts again, so maybe I'll have a lot of chapter to post. Reallly like this chapter. It was fun writing from lame (in my opinion- check out my profile for why) Piper's point of view but after a while she started to sound stronger than I wanted her to be. Oh well. Just got one vote for Jiper and I think I've got 3 or 4 for Jeyna… uh-oh! All you Jiper fans better get on with your reviewing! Ok… hope you like it!*_

**Piper**

Jason had gone missing five hours ago. Five hours! And Piper was freaking out. Now here they were walking away from the storage shed… the only place Jason knew them to have been, with the black-haired girl in the lead. She was the one who had taken Jason away and Piper was scared she'd also taken his heart. She was _such_ a daughter of Aphrodite.

Guards stood everywhere around camp their gladius in hand. They stared at the group as they walked by. Annabeth looked like she was struggling to see. Whatever had happened to her seemed to have messed her up pretty bad.

The Roman camp was widely spread out, but pretty and had a lot of old architecture, that Piper was sure Annabeth would be spouting off about if they weren't in so much trouble.

They were heading towards a huge arena that reminded Piper of the coliseum she'd visited once with her father in Greece. What was going to happen to them? Were they expected to compete? Just because Piper was a tomboy didn't mean she was amazing at sports.

As they approached the arena the doors opened, just like the automatic doors at the mall. But these were so much more intimidating. Piper didn't think she was going in for a shopping spree.

Once they walked in the doors the heat hit her and she was immediately sweating. It felt like the room around her was on fire. The black-haired girl stood them just outside the main arena and Piper could see where the arena sloped upward. Could hear the fans cheers and yells.

A horn blew and Reyna smiled and walked out.

Annabeth turned to Thalia. She looked like she'd been crying, "What was she talking about? I can't play chess."

Thalia looked worried but didn't say anything. Piper wondered if she was more concerned with their impending doom or the way Annabeth was acting.

A great, booming voice echoed over the arena, muffled by the thick doors.

"Today we are here with some special guests," he said, "They think they can thwart our guards and leave our country ruined. And, yes, your rumors are true. Percy Jackson is one of them."

Whispers echoed all around the arena, loud enough for Piper to hear.

"So today, we have a challenge for the _graecus._ Bring them out."  
>The guards stood beside them, marching in even rows as they came straggling in, a broken chain. The arena was huge, with several levels and a floor that seemed to open on command. It was made of white stone but had foldable seats to make everyone more comfortable while watching people die a most painful death.<p>

The man above them smirked evilly.

"Welcome, Greeks. I am Octavian." he smiled, "Glad to see you are enjoying yourself."

The arena laughed half-heartedly and Piper couldn't help but think that someone had to be opposed to this.

"We need information and you will give it to us _with_ everyone watching. We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

They just stared up at him.

"Ok…" he peered down at them and his face appeared on a wide screen on the wall, "We know who you are, Annabeth. He told us _all_ about you." Annabeth had turned white, "He doesn't love you anymore Annabeth. He doesn't care if you live or die. So why should you? Tell us what we need to know Annabeth and you don't have to die. Don't die in vain!"

"You're lying scum!" Annabeth screamed up at him, "You don't tell me who to die for!"

"Fine." He scowled, "The hard way it is."

The guards grabbed them by the shoulders and pushed them to the center of the arena. Annabeth was crying and shaking. Piper couldn't help but get the feeling that maybe she'd only said that because she'd wanted to die.

People looked down at them from all sides. Cheering, jeering or even crying in one little girl's case.

The guards let go of their shoulders and grabbed onto their arms. Shackles came down from the ceiling and were clamped onto their wrists. Other guards put shackles around their waists and legs, until they were literally suspended a few inches off the floor. Piper wanted to scream and cry. She could only picture what would happen next.

Now completely shackled the guards let go of their prisoners and walked backwards to where they'd come from until no one was on the arena floor except for them.

"Open!" Octavian commanded and clapped his hands.

And the floor of the arena moved apart. Piper felt the steam hit her face like she was getting a facial times twenty. About twenty feet below them was a boiling pit of lava. Like the one in Indiana Jones that hissed and steamed and was horribly bright. Whenever she watched that movie she'd imagined being suspended over it like Willy, about to die when someone pulled her up. Now that vision was all too real and Indy wasn't here to save her.

She felt the chains contract and begin to pull them up higher and higher from floor level, until they were practically eye to eye with Octavian. Piper wished her hair was out of her face so she could see.

From her horrible position Piper watched as a platform rose from underneath the lava and came up to meet them. People sat inside a protective bubble in comfortable armchairs. They seemed to be talking and laughing, like they were having fun. The bubble opened and Reyna stood and smiled to the cheers of the Romans then turned to face them. She had a chain around her waist, for safety, but she stood comfortably and it was obvious her chain enabled her to move around as she pleased.

Annabeth struggled in the chains, trying to get out of her bonds. Piper didn't know what would happen then. Maybe she'd just die.

Reyna laughed and it echoed around the arena, "Pathetic."

From the middle of the platform a small table erupted into being. On top of it was a chess board. Annabeth put her head down and prayed for all she was worth, or maybe she just cried for a minute. Piper wasn't sure.

She looked up and Piper saw that one of her eyes was black and swollen, "You expect me to play?"

Reyna just smirked, "Let the games begin."

_*Ok, so "he" was Percy and no, Percy didn't say that stuff about Annabeth. Octavian's a little liar. Yah, that's right "let the games begin"! I just watched Tron recently (the new version) so the Grid Games arena… that's kind of what I was picturing when I wrote this with like a less high-tech coliseum twist. But those big screens with Octavian's face… that's what I pictured, like the leaderboards on Tron. Really love this chapter. Favorite and review. Jeyna or Jiper! Cmon ya'll!* _


	7. Chp 7 Jason

*_I'm sooo sorry Jiper fans, the winner is…. Jeyna! Yayyy! I have not written in so long you guys must like hate me, but here I am ready to write and if you are ready to read… please do!*_

Jason

Jason knew, from the moment he'd been taken out of the shed, that he was going to see her again. After all, they had been pretty close ( from what he remembered). And… she just _might _have kissed him once or twice. But that didn't mean anything, right? It wasn't like they were _together._ Jason wondered what Piper would think, sitting cramped up in that tiny little shed with everyone else. She'd probably be worrying about him… after all, she was a worrier by nature.

But Jason had to take things as they came, and for now, he was comfortable- sitting a maroon armchair next to a raging fire, that seemed to have already taken every bit of chill out of his chest. It was bizarre, but Jason found himself more comfortable here… at least then he'd been at Camp Half-Blood. Nothing seemed wrong at all.

That is… until Reyna walked into the room.

Obviously, nothing had prepared him for the sight of her. She was drop-dead gorgeous- with black hair and beautiful brown eyes that practically seemed to swallow him. Ok… well maybe he was acting a little bit girlish, but she was beautiful. He had no doubts, suddenly, that even Piper paled in comparison.

She walked in frowning, but when she saw him she smiled.

"Ah," she raised her eyebrows, "Jason."

"Hi." He said, nervously… his eyes to the ground.

"The camp has missed you." She seemed more nervous now, "It has wondered where you have been."  
>"You mean you missed me, Reyna?" he smiled cheekily up at her.<p>

She rolled her eyes and smirked, "As if. Someone else's filled your spot just fine."

At this point he frowned, "I know… Percy Jackson, right?"  
>"How do you know that?" she glared, "This is a place of secrecy, no one could have just hacked into the system!"<p>

He raised an eyebrow, "No. Annabeth just figured that…"

"Ugh!" she cried, and began to pace back and forth across the room, "All I hear about is this Annabeth! How great she is at everything, how beautiful, how kind. And when I meet her, they had to mop her blood off the floor."  
>"What?" Jason cried, jumping out of his seat.<p>

She rolled her eyes, "I didn't kill her… but we were interrogating and she didn't even defend herself. She acted like she didn't even care. And now she's going to pay. I'm challenging her to a little chess tournament in the arena tonight. It's time for the world to find out that Annabeth's not little-miss perfect."

"Reyna," he frowned, "If you kill her, I swear to God, someone's going to come back and kill you. I'm only saying this because I don't want you to get hurt."

She rolled her eyes, "I can handle anyone who tries to attack me, Jason, especially Jackson, if he's the one you're so worried about."  
>"Well…" Jason looked down at his feet, "From what I've been hearing he's an amazing guy, until you kill someone he loves."<p>

She looked up from her feet and smiled, "Oh, Jason. I knew I could count on you!"

"What?" he looked at her suspiciously.

"The hero's one sacrifice. Awww… how sweet."

"What are you talking about?" he whispered, getting to his feet.

"You, Jason Grace, have just given me Percy Jackson's fatal flaw, and I thank you for it."

As she walked out of the room, Jason could practically hear the maniacal music playing, and he was strangely drawn to it. 

*_OHHH GOOODDNESSS GUYSSSS! Chess match coming soon! Also, any ideas for a Percabeth meet-up. How do you want this to go? Should it happen during a life or death situation, or after one?*_


	8. An Update

Hey everyone!

Hope you know how much I've missed writing this story! I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated, but as several reviewers have suggested I do have writer's block. Thanks to the encouragement of one of my friends, I will be continuing this story shortly. After I finish my current story, In With The Storm (Iron Man fanfiction) I WILL be updating. I promise! Feel free to read back to remind yourself what's happened so far. Thank you to everyone who has commented and story alerted already!

I'll be writing,

Sofia


End file.
